


I See You

by XVnot15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/pseuds/XVnot15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N1:  Tumblr Prompt from Racethewind:  Emma undresses Regina from her Evil Queen clothes but in a different way to all the servants and lovers who had lusted after her when she was the Evil Queen, she is gentle and kind and disarming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Racethewind_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racethewind_10/gifts).



> Do not upload copies of any of my fanfic anywhere online. I do not give permission for my work to be archived anywhere other than my own AO3 account, my own FF.Net account, Passion & Perfection, Royal Academy of Bards and my personal journalling accounts. 
> 
> A/N2: I have a much larger story blocked out that this scene may later fit into should I get the time and inspiration to write the whole thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; I make no money from my scribbles. Go on and sue me if you must, I’ll enjoy reading femslash out loud in court just to show TPTB how it should be done.

Emma quickened her stride to keep up with the obviously distressed woman in front of her who was barrelling down the corridor ignoring guards and sending a few wayward servants tumbling to get out of her way. The blonde woman picked her pace up to a near run just managing to brace the great wooden door on her outstretched arm before it was slammed in her face. Gaining a grip on the door she pushed noting the lack of resistance as it opened into the chambers she’d been sharing with Regina for the past three days. Knowing her companion’s uncertain temper, Emma stuck her head carefully around the barrier just in time to catch the flick of rich purple cloth that was Regina rounding the corner into the bedchamber. She carefully shut and bolted the door behind her and immediately unclasped her wide leather belt allowing it and the sword and scabbard it held to fall from her waist catching it in her hand and leaning it against the chaise longue near the large fireplace before following after her upset companion.

Emma had been worried about Regina almost since the moment they’d arrived in this strange land which was so similar to the Queen’s homeland and yet so different. She’d been uncertain about the brunette’s plan but she had to admit posing as visiting royalty with her knight/squire in attendance seemed to be working quite well. With luck they’d find what they were looking for in the next few days and they could get back to Storybrook without incident.

That said, acting the Evil Queen was definitely having an adverse effect on Regina’s mood and temper. At first Emma had thought it was because of the struggle to keep her promise to Henry not to succumb to her evil side while on their mission. The temptations here, where magic was a routine tool of power and oppression even more than in Regina’s realm, were obvious and the older woman had had to make a good show of things to cement their cover story. Emma was a little worried that using her magic so often and so freely might not be good for Regina, but having watched her companion carefully she’d come to the conclusion that the danger wasn’t the use in the present, but memory of using it in the past. Emma feared Regina was near to drowning in constant feelings of regret for her past actions, she couldn’t think of any other way to explain the look of utter despair and self-loathing she’d noted flitting across the queen’s face with increasing frequency.

The sound of something heavy crashing to the floor spurred her the short distance into the bed chamber. Regina stood near the window amid the remains of the large vase that had been standing on the sill when they’d left that morning.

“What the hell Regina! Is someone here? Are you okay?”

Emma ran over to her, taking care to avoid the mess at her feet. Regina glared at her before pushing past her heading toward the ornate dressing table and mirror.

“No fear mighty knight there’s no-one here but us witches.” She sneered, but the sting seemed to be missing from her snideness.

Regina glanced at her reflection and saw the luxurious brocaded dress and jacket, the jewels, the intricate hairdo held in place by the ornate hairpiece and her stomach rebelled seeing the image of her past she’d come to hate so much. It had been so easy to don her armour again, to cover, support and display the power and allure of her body to further their plans. Too easy, too familiar! Her shoulders slumped as the wave of regret and despair rolled over her for what felt like the thousandth time that day alone. She glared at herself in the mirror and silently berated herself.

_‘Idiot! Fool! Did you really think a paltry couple of years-worth of not practicing magic and a handful of good deeds would erase the blackness in your soul? You are the Evil Queen you will always be the Evil Queen. Fool, you will never be able to leave it behind!’_

“Regina? Are you okay?” The blonde stepped up behind her, the look of worry and confusion clear in the reflection from the glass. The brunette’s control snapped hearing the concern in the other woman’s voice, she realised she needed to find the woman she had been becoming, the woman who loved her son, the woman who had accepted the limitations forced on her by the Blue fake, the woman who fought her continued hatred of Snow White and actually protected the woman from her own sister, the woman that Henry could love, that someone else might be able to as…

With a sob Regina tried to wrench the hairpiece off her head but the combs snagged and caught pulling her hair into disarray but refusing to relinquish their hold on her hair. She grew frantic, her skin crawled and she felt the dress and jewels as if they were red hot coals placed all over her body, she couldn’t bear the touch of it. She yanked viciously on the hairpiece ignoring the pain this caused, she needed to smash the image of her past, she had to find herself again or she would go mad.

Emma’s heart clenched at the obvious anguish the woman in front of her was experiencing, she wasn’t 100% sure what was happening but when she saw her almost pulling her hair out to remove the headpiece she had to do something. Acting instinctively her hand shot out and wrapped around the delicate wrist stopping the older woman from causing further harm.

“Regina, stop.” She almost shouted to get the brunettes attention.

Looking into the troubled eyes she wanted so much, so very much to help this woman with her struggles, to help her achieve some form of peace. Things had been going so well back in their world, not always smoothly and it was an uphill struggle interacting every day, but Regina had been working doggedly, if not always graciously, toward being a very different person than the one in Henry’s book, the one in the memories of the citizens of Storybrook. Emma had realised for some time now that she had developed a lot more than affectionate feelings for the beautiful, troubled and definitely infuriating woman whose wrist she now held.

“Let me.”

Emma’s voice was firm but filled with kindness. She reached her free hand over and gently disengaged Regina’s fingers from their grip on the hairpiece, but kept her hold on the other woman’s wrist. Looking into the dark, stormy eyes and noting the tracks of tears smearing the dark eye makeup she sought permission and asked again, her voice oh so gentle.

“Let me?”

Regina paused confused not just by the request, but by the gentleness of the voice and the sincere concern on her sometime nemesis now erstwhile protector’s beautiful face. Emerald eyes seemed to bleed not pity, but a deep compassion as they gazed at her in supplication to her request. The brunette licked her lips before uttering a raspy response.

“Why? Why do you have anything to do with someone like me?” Regina’s cheeks darkened with an embarrassment at how pitiful her voice sounded.

Emma was momentarily confused and sought clarification.

“Like you? What do you mean? I don’t understand? I just want to help you Regina.”

“Look at me? Are you completely blind you silly little idiot?! There is no Regina! I’m the Evil Queen! That’s all I ever was or ever will be!”

The brunette had flinched at the use of her name, how dense could the idiot sheriff be? Couldn’t she see what was right in front of her? There was no Regina, there never had been a Regina, not really. For 17 years there’d been her mother’s daughter, a pawn and a tool for Cora’s ambition, then there’d been the king’s unwilling wife, Rumpelstiltskin’s apprentice and play-thing, then the Evil Queen for the vast majority of her life. Maybe, maybe the brief time she’d had with Daniel, maybe that was Regina, but that was long gone, so much dust on the wind, just like Daniel’s heart.

Treacherous tears began to track new paths down her cheeks as she tried once more to pull her arm from Emma’s firm grasp even as the blonde stepped closer and took her other arm in hand trying to draw her attention once more.

“You are Regina. I know what you used to be, I know what you’ve done.” She scowled a bit at the derisive snort her companion gave to that statement.

“Maybe not all the details, but yes I know the deeds of the Evil Queen and I know they’re your actions, but the Evil Queen is not you, not now, it hasn’t been you for a long time.”

A whispered ‘ _fool_ ’ was Emma’s reward for that assessment, but the blonde didn’t care, she was determined to reach Regina, something deep in her gut told her that for some reason the older woman had quite suddenly reached a major breaking point and if she didn’t help her now she’d be lost for good, not just for this mission, but for any kind of future she might have in Storybrook. Emma had promised Henry she would protect his mom and bring her back safe and sound and that’s exactly what she intended to do, come hell or high water or even the shadow of the Evil Queen.

Regina cast a glance at the mirror once more and the sight of her wrecked hair and bedraggled hairpiece renewed her urgent need to rip the clothing from her skin, she really didn’t need this visual and physical reminder right now.

Emma followed her gaze seeing both their reflections and Regina took the opportunity of Emma’s momentary distraction to free one of her hands which she used to try and rid herself of the damnable headpiece which still wouldn’t budge. Her blonde captor pulled her hand away and in one motion turned her round and pinned her arms to her sides immobilising her in a full body hug. Holding her firmly but with an obvious tenderness and care Emma’s heart skipped a few beats at the utter rightness she felt holding Regina in her arms. She couldn’t, wouldn’t and didn’t want to tame the flood of protectiveness she felt overwhelm her when she felt the slight body she held begin to tremble.

Her lips ghosted a repeat of her two word request against Regina’s ear, warm breath flowing over and down her neck. Emma knew this was not the time for words, or long explanations but she wanted to demonstrate to the other woman how much she was valued, how much Emma really did care.

“Let me.” Emma loosened her hold but didn’t step away.  “Please. Just let me.”

Regina’s body seemed to respond to the gentle commanding request of its’ own volition sagging a little in defeat as it gave up the struggle seconds before her will followed suit and was acknowledged with a minimal nod of her head giving Emma permission to do what she liked.

Emma eased her hold on the brunette but remained vigilant in case she decided to bolt after all. When Regina stayed in place after she’d taken a small step away from her, she ran her hand down the plush purple sleeve of the woman’s dress until she could take her hand and turn her so she was face to face with her once more.

“Thank you.” Emma breathed through an almost timid smile before she reached with both hands and very carefully untangled the three combs of the headpiece and finally laid it down on the dressing table. While her hand was there she picked up a hairbrush and held it up for Regina to see, giving a faint nod toward the stool beside them she spoke the words again.

“Let me?”

Regina looked at Emma’s open questioning face and any reserves she might have had left, spilled away leaving her limp and exhausted. Her reply was limited to another silent nod of the head which was quickly followed by Emma carefully guiding her to sit on the stool facing away from the mirror; having recognised the distress her reflection had been causing Regina, she took the time to one-handedly shake out a linen cloth and cover the glass before returning to her intended task.

Emma first removed several hairpins from the silken, almost midnight black hair that slid easily through her fingers before she used the greatest patience and care to comb through the tangles Regina’s attempts had caused to appear in the ornate up-do. Paying close attention to the woman’s reactions she noted the wince when she went over a tender spot where the hair had almost been wrenched out by the roots and became even more careful in her brush strokes. Five minutes later she placed the brush back in its’ place on the table.

Moving around so she was in front of Regina, Emma went down on both knees leaning back to be comfortable and gently reached out for one of the boot clad feet as she looked the seated woman in the eye and asked for permission once more.

“Let me?"

Regina was in a slight daze from the blonde’s initial endeavours and just managed to comprehend and acquiesce to the request with another mute nod. Emma acknowledged the permission with a faint smile before carefully pulling one foot onto her lap and undoing the front laces before she slipped the boot free and repeated the actions with the other foot. Setting the boots to the side she took a moment to gently massage each foot before she set them back on the floor.

As Regina watched the woman go about divesting her of her foot-ware, she realised she had never in her memory been treated so gently or reverently in her entire life. Her mother had certainly never been gentle, nor for that matter, had any of the woman’s cowed servants who had been her ladies maids when she lived at home. When she married, the castle servants had at first despised her and later feared her too much to have done anything more than see to their tasks efficiently and as speedily as possible in order to get away from her presence. As to lovers, their attention had been to the body already revealed and the task of revealing more, not to showing care for Regina herself, disrobing her a mere means to an end.

The brunette continued to watch and wonder at this alien sensation of being truly cared for and cherished as Emma stood and continued her ministrations, deftly removing her various items of jewellery. When she’d placed these on the table beside the hairpiece, she paused and put her hand on Regina’s shoulder before whispering her next request.

“Stay, please, I’ll be two seconds.”

Another nod sent the blonde away to the huge clothes chest that rested against the far wall of the chamber. She lifted the lid and pulled out a soft linen night dress, not lingerie by any description, but soft, warm and comfortable, before returning to where Regina sat waiting.

Placing the night dress on the table Emma paused for a moment with her hands resting on the table and supporting her upper body. She needed a moment to gather herself together before she proceeded further, breathing through her nose she closed her eyes in order to compose herself. Emma had been well aware of her instant physical attraction to Regina Mills basically from the first day she’d arrived in Storybrook nearly three years ago, what she’d been struggling with for the past year was her growing affection and deepening feelings for the older woman. She hadn’t really decided what, if anything, she was going to do about these new complications before they’d been up against yet another Rumple induced crisis and had to adventure to this God-forsaken realm to save those they both loved and many others in Storybrook. She knew this really wasn’t the time for discussion or detailed revelation, but she also knew deep in her gut that this was something that Regina needed, and damn it she was going to have what she needed.

Taking a deep breath she straightened up and turned back to the brunette, noting how intently she was being watched she let one of her familiar sheepish smiles appear before moving forward till she was only a step away from Regina. Emma cocked her head to the side and reached out to run a finger over the thickly brocaded collar of the outer jacket Regina wore over her dress as she spoke her newly worded but equally laconic request.

“May I?”

Regina’s eyes grew large as she finally registered that Emma truly intended to play her Lady in waiting with all that entailed. A sliver of suspicion crept on to her face as she pondered why the woman, who despite a recent friendship of sorts, had once been her bitter enemy would now play the part of her servant. She wasn’t blind, she’d recognised the blonde’s attraction years ago, never letting on to the fact it was a mutual one, so now she started to wonder if this was just some ploy for the Sheriff to ‘cop a feel’ as the vulgar saying went.

Emma seemed to immediately guess where the brunette’s thoughts had turned and moved to head them off as best she could. She knelt on one knee this time so that she had to slightly look up at Regina.

“I just want to help.”

She placed a hand chastely on the knee in front of her.

“Let me take care of you Regina.” Emma let her true concern show through and Regina’s suspicions faltered before finally slithering back into the darkness of her well learned suspiciousness of other’s motives.

This was Emma Swan, once her enemy yes, but now the woman who had acknowledged that Regina was the also the mother of her own son, the woman who had saved her life on more than one occasion and accepted the same assistance in return. The woman who, now she took a moment to think about it, had been championing Regina’s road to redemption not just with the people of Storybrook, but with her own parents for a very long time now. With the force of a tsunami, the rock solid certainty that Emma would never hurt her washed over Regina’s heart causing her to gasp for breath from the shock of this revelation. Unbidden tears followed her gasps as she scrambled to process a feeling and belief she had never before experienced in her life.

Emma knelt patiently, her hand still gently covering the brunette’s knee as she waited for Regina to either compose herself or grant her request or both. It took almost ten minutes for the older woman to regain control and for her tears to abate. Emma gave a soft squeeze to the knee under her hand and got them back on track by repeating her request and smiling beatifically when Regina whispered a hoarse yes in response.

“Back in a jiffy.” She rose from the floor and hurried into the adjoining bathing chamber, immediately looking around for the things she needed, warm water, soap and a couple of small towels. As she carefully poured some of the hot water from the large bronze urn that sat on the grill of a brazier and gathering the soft towels she had to admit, that for a medieval castle the place had some pretty radical creature comforts for those who could afford it. Carefully managing the bowl of warm water and the other items she returned to the bed chamber, relieved to see Regina still sitting on the stool and awaiting her return.

Emma put everything down and carefully dampened one of the towels with the water before working in some of the yellow paste that passed for soap in this realm. Towel in hand and bowl of water within arm’s reach she sat down facing the opposite direction to Regina and turned half sideways to gain access to her face. Holding the cloth up she gave another earnest little half smile before confirming permission to continue, which she received with yet another silent nod of the head.

Taking her time and guiding Regina with gentle touches to her chin and cheeks, Emma proceeded to carefully wash away both the heavy make-up and the evidence of tears from the face she realised she more than adored. Finally satisfied with her efforts, she noticed how much younger Regina looked without her makeup and sporting the sweetest look of confusion and uncertainty she’d ever seen. Given that look she couldn’t help herself as she reached out cupping the other woman’s cheek in her hand before gently running her thumb over soft lips.

“Beautiful.” The word escaped her lips of its’ own volition as her green eyes twinkled with reassurance.

Regina surprised herself yet again as she not only felt the rising heat in her cheeks of the blush blossoming there, but was unable to stop herself from ducking her head like a school girl receiving her first compliment. Her thoughts immediately flew to Daniel, who was the only other person to have ever elicited such a response from her in her life. Yet again she really did not know what to do about the reaction or what it might mean, and she was too exhausted to even consider trying to do anything at the minute.

Emma waited for the blush to subside and for Regina to look up before she stood and held her hand out waiting for the other woman to accept her invitation to stand. After a minute Regina stood and waited, once again content to let Emma take the lead. The blonde moved forward and ran her finger down the collar of the jacket quietly making her next request.

“Let me?”

This time Regina’s agreement came immediately and Emma reached forward undoing the series of silver buttons that ran from bust to waist before she moved behind Regina and very carefully eased the heavy brocade off the brunette’s shoulders. She took the time to admire the coat’s beauty as she went to the clothes chest and laid it out on the top of the aged oak, the deep purple and rich silver standing out against the dark stain of the wood.

Making her way back to the still standing woman beside the dresser, she had to admit to herself that she’d be lying if she said she didn’t think Regina looked amazing in these outfits, the one with the leather pants in particular had made her temperature spike significantly. But as she saw what each piece of the wardrobe was really like, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was acting more as a squire to a knight than a maid to a Lady as she was helping her disrobe. Regina seemed to wear her Queenly garb more like layers of chain mail, both strengthening her and protecting her from those around her while at the same time marking her out as a likely target for those who liked to joust.

Emma stopped her journey just behind Regina and very gently placed her hands on both of her hips before leaning forward to whisper with a decidedly enquiring lilt.

“Let me?” Regina’s tongue seemed stuck to the roof of her mouth as her body instantly registered the two points of heat where Emma barely touched her just below her waist. She swallowed and just managed to croak out her reply through lips gone painfully dry.

“Yes.”

Continuing her tender assistance, Emma began to unlace the bodice of the dress, beginning at the top just below where soft dark tresses fell between warm smooth shoulder blades. She realised how tightly the corset work had been pulled and was amazed Regina could even breathe in this get-up let alone make her majestic way round a dance floor as she’d done earlier in the evening.

The back of the corset opened inch by inch revealing a captivating expanse of skin to Emma’s gaze. Reaching the small of Regina’s back, and the end of her task, Emma realised her hands were both trembling. Internally she told herself to get a grip and carefully waited a few extra seconds before she loosened the bodice and allowed the delicate material to move forward and off the slope of two very delectable shoulders.

Thinking Regina might prefer to see to the rest of her disrobing on her own, Emma placed one hand on the brunette’s waist and murmured her intent to leave the bed chamber. To her surprise she found her hand covered with both of the other woman’s as Regina bade her stay and finish. Her hands trembling in earnest now, Emma reached up and helped the sleeves continue their descent down surprisingly toned and muscled upper arms before tugging them gently over delicate wrists. Freed from her upper limbs the bodice of the dress bunched at Regina’s waist leaving her torso completely bare, no bra or camisole hiding the slight figure. Emma gulped and tried not to get an eyeful of the bounty now on display as she continued to push the loosened bustle of the dress over curvaceous hips before gravity took over and the entire dress pooled at Regina’s feet. Much to the blonde’s relief she saw that Regina was at least wearing a pair of silken short bloomers on her lower limbs.

Emma kept her eyes carefully averted as she reached round Regina and snagged the nightgown which she proceeded to manoeuvre above the brunette’s head before dropping it into place and letting her manage slipping into the sleeves. When the nightgown finally settled somewhere mid-calf Emma guided Regina a little as she stepped out of the dress pooled round her ankles before she turned her round so they would face each other. Emma couldn’t help but smile when she stroked one finger over the other woman’s cheek and received the glimmer of a small smile in return.

The blonde carefully took Regina by the hand and lead her to the massive four poster bed where she turned down the covers and urged her companion to get in and get some rest. For the previous three nights Emma had been making herself as comfortable as possible on the chaise longue in the other room so she was confused when the brunette refused to let go of her hand even as she settled snuggly under the covers.

“Stay with me.” Hazel eyes added their plea to the soft spoken words.

Emma sat on the side of the bed letting their joined hands rest in her lap as she searched the older woman’s face for clues as to what she should do.

“Are you sure Regina?”

“Please, stay.” The response was immediate and the tone light but firm.

Emma smiled and nodded her agreement.

“Just let me change, I’ll be back in a minute.”

She bounced up and quickly made her way to a smaller clothes chest where she liberated a light tunic and quickly stripped to her own britches before pulling the soft material over her head. Blonde curls tumbling messily over her face she pushed her hair back to be met by Regina, sitting up a little in the bed, obviously not having had Emma’s uncertainties about watching her companion change clothes. Leaving her clothes in a pile she took the time to pick up Regina’s dress and lay it with the jacket before extinguishing three of the four wall sconces before she made her way to the other side of the bed.

Settling under the covers Emma turned her head to Regina and smiled. Hardly giving it any thought she opened her arm out toward her bed-mate inviting her into her embrace. Regina hesitated for only a few seconds before she slid under the raised arm and snuggled into the blonde’s side as Emma wrapped a long arm around her shoulder pulling her even closer. She thought she felt the younger woman’s lips brush the top of her head a few times before she was nudged away a little so Emma could catch her eye.

“You know, you’ve always been Regina to me, I never knew the Evil Queen.” She couldn’t help her rakish grin as she added. “I do know Mayor Mills – Bitch on Wheels that one, and as much as she used to be a pain in my ass, she is also strong, independent and she sure as hell kicks butt.” The levity settled and Emma continued in earnest, intent on making Regina understand what she was saying.

“I see you Regina. All of you, all the parts are there, good, bad, very bad even; but in the centre is you, Regina, and that’s what I see every time I look at you.”

The older woman let out a small cry equal parts frustration, despair and wavering disbelief.

“But I don’t! Don’t you understand? I don’t know who Regina is so how can I see something I don’t know how to recognise?”

Emma shimmied lower in the bed and pulled her close looking deep into those troubled hazel eyes. She stroked a lock of hair of Regina’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, I can see for the both of us for now, and I do you know.”

She moved forward till their noses and foreheads touched and their eyes locked on each other before she finished.

“See you that is. There you are Regina, and I’m never letting you disappear.”

She nudged the brunette’s nose playfully with her own, her next words a ghosting whisper over dark, soft lips.

“Not ever.”

“Very well Miss Swan, I’ll trust you to keep me in sight until maybe I can see what you do.”

Regina spoke quietly as she found her gaze drawn away from emerald eyes to the pale pink lips below. Emma moved forward a fraction of an inch and brushed soft lips together in a gentle kiss before settling back down in the nest of pillows around their upper bodies pulling an oddly contented Regina with her. Tomorrow would bring new challenges, the need for further discussions and possible declarations, but for now both women settled into the warmth and comfort and let their exhaustion ease them into a deep sleep.


End file.
